I'm No Different
by joedan84
Summary: FIXED!! No longer in one single paragraph. Sorry for the mix-up!! Chloe realizes that she's no different than Clark and decides to do something about it. (Chlete)


Started and Finished: August 22, 2002  
  
Last Ep Seen Before Writing: Tempest  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, okay? You don't have to go screaming at me. I fully understand they're not mine, but one can dream, right?  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm No Different  
  
  
  
Chloe was sitting at her computer when Pete walked into the Torch office. She sniffed once, her eyes red as if she had been crying.  
  
"Chloe?" Pete asked, shutting the door softly.  
  
Chloe glanced at Pete, before turning back and continuing to type. "Hey Pete. What's up?"  
  
Pete slung his backpack on the desk and sat next to Chloe. He put a finger to her wet cheek. "Have you been crying?"  
  
Chloe brushed his hand away and crinkled her nose. "No, I haven't been crying. Of course not. Why would I be crying?"  
  
"Because Clark pulled another one of his oblivious attempts at being a friend?" Pete asked, toying with a little green alien toy on Chloe's desk.  
  
"Ah, got half right," Chloe admitted, still typing.  
  
"Which half? That Clark half? Or the oblivious part?" Pete asked, squeezing the alien to make his eyes bulge.  
  
Chloe turned and looked Pete in the eye. "Pete, am I like Clark?"  
  
"Yes, Chloe, you are. You're tall, live on a farm, and have stalker- like qualities," Pete said, grinning broadly.  
  
"Pete, be serious," Chloe warned, giving him a dirty look.  
  
Pete immediately held back his smile. "Chloe, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm no better than he is, Pete," Chloe said, her voice straining.  
  
"Clark's an idiot, Chloe. He treats us like we don't matter whenever Lana or Lex are around. You could never be like him," Pete reasoned.  
  
"Yet I am. I treat you the same way. Don't you see that? Every time Clark's around me you suddenly disappear," Chloe said, willing Pete to understand.  
  
"No, that's not true," Pete said, shaking his head.  
  
"Yes it is. You said as much yourself," Chloe pointed out, instantly regretting bringing it up.  
  
"I never said that, Chloe," Pete insisted, setting down the toy.  
  
Chloe stood and walked across the room to a filing cabinet. She took a deep breath before turning back to Pete and leaning back against the cool metal. "When you were infected by the flower. You said that I was beautiful. You said that I didn't pay attention to your feelings, because I only had eyes for Clark. And you said that you were ignored, because you were just Pete the funny guy."  
  
"Wow, I was talkative, huh?" Pete asked, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"You were right," Chloe said, rolling her eyes in self-aggravation when they began to water.  
  
Pete stood and walked to Chloe. "Chloe, I didn't know what I was saying. Saying that I did is like saying that Lana wanted Lex to sleep with her. She said that, but she doesn't want it."  
  
"But somewhere in the back of her mind she does. In the back of her mind she's sick and tired of being the fragile little fairy princess. Just like in the back of your mind you think I ignore you. No, you don't think, you know," Chloe said, brushing a hand through her blond hair.  
  
"That's why you were crying? You think that I think you ignore me?" Pete asked, stepping closer to Chloe.  
  
Chloe smiled sadly. "I do, and I hate that I do that to you. I treat you the way Clark treats us. I'm so sorry, Pete."  
  
Pete smiled. "Chloe, don't worry about it. It's not a big deal. I know you like Clark."  
  
"But I don't," Chloe said, looking at Pete with a small shake of her head. "That's what makes it so bad."  
  
"Okay, you're not making sense again," Pete said, sitting on the edge of a desk in front of Chloe.  
  
"Let me ask you something," Chloe said, sitting next to Pete. "Do you feel the same way about me that I feel about Clark?"  
  
"Chloe," Pete said in a warning tone, looking down at his hands.  
  
"Simple question, Pete. Yes or no?" Chloe asked, looking over at her friend. The were siting so close that they were touching at hips and shoulders.  
  
"Yes," Pete said confidently, locking eyes with Chloe.  
  
Chloe nodded thoughtfully. "For how long?"  
  
"Day one," Pete answered without hesitation, a small smile playing at his lips.  
  
"That's pathetic," Chloe said, bursting into laughter.  
  
Pete frowned. "What? That's not very nice."  
  
"No, no, no," Chloe said, putting a hand on Pete's arm. "Think about it. From day one Lana has been with Whitney. From day one Clark has had a crush on Lana. From day one I have had a crush on Clark. From day one you have had a crush on me. We are a screwed up bunch of teens."  
  
Pete grinned. "And what do you propose we do about this?"  
  
Chloe gave Pete a sly smile. "Break the vicious circle of unrequited love."  
  
"I can do that," Pete said, standing and walking toward the door. "I'm going to go tell Lana how I feel about her right now."  
  
"Pe-ete," Chloe complained, drawing out his name.  
  
"Just kidding," he said, jogging back to her.  
  
"That wasn't very funny," Chloe said, shooting Pete a very nasty look.  
  
"Yes it was," Pete said, giving Chloe a sexy smile.  
  
Chloe smiled, ducking her head to hide a grin.  
  
"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Pete asked, hooking a finger under Chloe's chin and bringing her eyes up to his.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "Like you haven't said that before," she said, with a bright smile.  
  
"Not that I remember," Pete pointed out haughtily.  
  
"You're so full of yourself," Chloe threw at him.  
  
"Women dig me, get used to it," Pete reciprocated.  
  
"They better not be pushing up on you," Chloe said, standing up. Here eyes daring Pete.  
  
"Aw, you're not getting jealous are you, Shorty?" Pete asked, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Never, Petey," Chloe answered, emphasizing his name.  
  
"Shut up, Chloe," Pete said, his eyes bright.  
  
"Make me," Chloe said ominously.  
  
"You asked for it," Pete said. In one smooth movement he closed the space between Chloe and himself, dipped her back, and kissed her soundly.  
  
"You're a horrible kisser," Chloe said, biting back a smile.  
  
Pete dropped Chloe and turned his back to her. "I don't need you."  
  
Chloe's mouth fell open when she fell to the floor. "Like hell you don't."  
  
Pete turned and wagged his eyebrows. "I know."  
  
Chloe burst into laughter. "I'm glad you admit," she said, as Pete sat on the floor next to her.  
  
Pete reached out and held Chloe's hand. "You're full of yourself."  
  
"Men dig me; get used to it," Chloe answered. 


End file.
